


Anniversary

by JessicaLynne



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, surprise, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaLynne/pseuds/JessicaLynne
Summary: I awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom....(Originally posted in Letters Of Mary on Yahoo Groups.)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Anniversary

Sussex, February, 1922

I awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching the bedroom.

The door slowly creaked open, and there stood my husband.

He held a tray in his hands, with a plate piled high with Mrs Hudson's scones. Along with butter, jam, fresh coffee, strawberries, and was that....fresh squeezed orange juice? At this time of the year? What had brought this on, I wondered? Oh, no, not another case he was trying to wheedle me into following him on! I had too much work to do as it was! No, Holmes, absolutely not!

I pulled the blankets over my head, then a shock went through me when I heard....

"Happy anniversary, Russell."


End file.
